Recombinant lead acid batteries are known. An object of the present invention is to provide such a battery having improved separator characteristics.
The invention, although described with reference to batteries, is not restricted to batteries but is also applicable to single cells e.g. spirally wound cells, and the claims to batteries thus include single cells within their scope.